Pocket God: Journey To Uranus Glitches
Pocket God: Journey To Uranus Glitches are faults and errors that appear in Pocket God: Journey to Uranus. Messed up Sand Island Statue Glitch When you double tap on the Sand Island Statue and it says "You know you love Pocket God" there will be odd items floating around the gem. (Note: This glitch has been fixed and will not work anymore). Star Crash Glitch Method 1 This way of the glitch has only been tested on the planet Uranus on the iPod Touch/iPhone. It is unconfirmed for the iPad, Mercury, and Earth. While on Uranus, add 1-5 pygmies (or 6 pygmies to make all pygmies disappear) and tilt the device clockwise or counter-clockwise about 50 degrees. Keep the pygmy(s) on the screen and make sure to avoid contact with the sides. Go too far and the pygmies will end up in space or die. After a grueling minute or so, the pygmy(s) will glitch out and randomly teleport. Eventually, the screen will go black, although with music. Then turn the device the final 40-50 degrees, and you will end up in space. However, all of the stars have gone missing! Method 2 The second method for the Star Crash Glitch has been tested on all planets but only on the iPod Touch/iPhone. It is unconfirmed for the iPad. While on any planet, spawn up to 5 pygmies. Now pick up a pygmy. Tilt your device about 90 degrees left or right and let go of the pygmy. The screen should now go black, although with music. Now tilt your device another 90 degrees in the same direction so your device is upside down. Look around. You are in space but the stars have gone missing! If you used 1-5 pygmies for the glitch, you can spawn even more. This lack of stars will make the two space minigames (A-Hole in Time and Quantum Entanglement) slightly easier. The only drawback is that some pygmies will never respawn until you exit and restart the app. Luckily, there is a loophole! While visiting Mercury, tap the Mercurian Statue. An "invisible" pygmy can be heard dying. Respawning the "invisible" pygmy will allow you to see and interact with the pygmy. This glitch has ONLY been verified for the fourth update, Quantum Entanglement. Any subsequent updates may fix this glitch. Screenshots of the Star Crash Glitch: StarCrash9.png StarCrash8.png StarCrash7.png StarCrash6.png StarCrash5.png StarCrash4.png StarCrash3.png StarCrash2.png StarCrash1.png Neeboo Loves Black Hole Glitch This glitch has only been tested on the iPod Touch/iPhone, not the iPad, because frankly, this contributor does not have an iPad. In the main hub area (space), dragging a pygmy to the black hole in the upper left corner (or lower right/above the sun in Quantum Entanglement) kills the pygmy. But if Neeboo's tractor beam is shining on the pygmy at the same time, Neeboo makes the dimensional rift and initiates "A-Hole in Time", although the pygmy is already inside the black hole. On top of that, Neeboo still has pygmies to spare! Name Placement Glitch Activate "Show Pygmy Names". Drag a pygmy into Neeboo's tractor beam and let go. Now spawn another pygmy levitate him. Do not let go! When A-Hole in Time starts, you will still be holding on to the pygmy. If you let go, the pygmy will disappear, but the name will stay until the mini-game ends. That pygmy will be alive after you finish the mini-game. Pygmy Transform Glitch If you repeat the Name Placement Glitch without letting go of the pygmy, he will keep transforming into characters that can be seen throuhgout the A-Hole-In-Time minigame after a short period. Transparent Pygmy Glitch The Mercurian statue can produce a strange glitch. While on Mercury, put a Pygmy where the time bubble produced by the statue would land. Then create an earthquake by shaking the device. While you're shaking your device, sneak in a tap on the Mercurian statue. When the time bubble collides with the Pygmy, he will start aging away. When this happens, stop shaking! This will cause a transparent Pygmy to appear. It's impossible to interact with this pygmy until you return to the hub world: Space. Planet Fall-Through Glitch In space, spawn 3 or 4 pygmies and turn your device upside-down. Drag a pygmy over to a planet and let go of him so he falls to the planet. As the pygmies are falling down, spawn another 2 pygmies and flip your device upright. When the pygmies hit the surface, they will fall through the ground and end up in space. Stranded On A Planet Glitch Spawn 1 pygmy in space. Now drag him down to a planet. As he's going down, spawn some more pygmies and try to grab one. If you get one, the pygmy will float out of the screen when the rest of the pygmies hit the ground. Now release your finger that was holding the pygmy and you will find you can't escape the planet you landed on. Travelling Time Bubble Glitch With a time bubble active, tap the side of the bubble to kick it into the ocean. Quickly drag a Pygmy to the bubble. If the bubble is still moving horizontally, it will travel alongside the horizon of the ocean, dragging with it the intrepid, aging pygmy. Missing Meal Glitch Have a Zombie Pygmy on the island and put a normal Pygmy in front of it. When the Zombie Pygmy opens its mouth to bite the Pygmy quickly drag the Pygmy down into the ocean, the Zombie Pygmy will bite where the Pygmy was. Straight Lightning Glitch First, go to Earth, then put one finger on the land or water, keep tap on the lightning with another finger, and you will get a nice, straight lightning. But it does nothing to the Pygmies or Zombie Pygmies. It is unknown if it works on other I-Touch. Pygmy Thief Glitch Firstly, go to Graveyard Island (on earth). Then give a pygmy an axe. Now tilt your device forward and back again. If the Pygmy lands back on the island, the axe will not be there! To get the axe back tap the pygmy, and it should fall out of his pocket. Also, if there happen to be zombies, the axe will reappear in the pygmy's hand when they get close. Naughty Pygmy! Walking on Air Glitch Land on the planet Uranus and spawn some pygmies. Now tilt your device left or right so the pygmies slide on the surface. Before they fall off, tilt your device forward and back again. Now try and balance the pygmies in the atmosphere and they will walk in the air! Pygmy Stuck under Time Bubble Glitch First, make some zombies on Graveyard Island. Bring them to Mercury and activate its statue. If you drag the Zombie Pygmy into the bubble while it is travelling through the air, it will somehow be stuck below the bubble and turn back into a normal pygmy. The pygmy will act normally, but after the animation is finished he will fall into the ocean and drown. There is no way to save him. This Glitch Was Actually Part Of The App. Invincible Pygmy/Zombie Glitch Go to sand island and spawn some Pygmies. Then, activate the statue and tilt the device. The Pygmies will be invincible to all powers except for the statue or earthquake. For zombies to be invincible, go to the graveyard and make zombies first. If you wish to make the Pygmies or Zombies normal, simply get an invincible Zombie to bite an invincible Pygmy. The resulting Zombie will be normal {C} The Disappearing Pygmy While playing the new minigame, Decapithon, the moment the pygmy stands up, run behind and quickly jump. You will notice that the pygmy has disappeared. Method 2 Do What You Do In The Strange Planet Glitch And There Is A 90% Chance That The Pygmys Will Be Invisble. (If You Are Draging A Pygmy That Pygmy Would Not Be Invisible.) Pygmy Gravity Charge When in Space, drag a Pygmy to the Sun's surface and hold him there for a few seconds. The other Pygmies will gravitate towards the Pygmy you are holding and stay very close to him. If you move the Pygmy around, the others will be pulled towards him regardless. If you let go, the Pygmies will disperse. Land 'n Die Go to space with one pygmy. Drag one to Uranus, and as he falls, spawn more. He will be alone when he lands. Then, the other pygmies will momentarily appear in the falling animation and automatically die! Diagonal Dust And Name First, you must have name labels on. Then double tap the statue, right when the statue says "pocket" you must levitate a pygmy and thrust it into a diagnol,down position thus the name label and Pygmy will be in a strange position, explodeding in a diagonal position. Axe on air glitch Hold on to the axe when a Pygmy teleports to decapithon. Then when you exit the game, the axe is on air. Wall Crawl Glitch In the final gauntlet of level 2 of Decapithon, kill all of the zombies and wait. Eventually, one of the zombies may crawl through the wall. Double Axe Glitch If you hold on to the axe when you enter decapiton,when you exit there will another axe. Strange Planet Glitch Spawn 2 Pygmies on Mercury. Then turn your iPad upside-down(unknown for iPod and iPhone). Do this as many times as you need. Stop whenever you see Mercury's island platform on Uranus's rings. Pull one of your Pygmies there to go to Uranus. Chances are, the planet will look glitched. But the green dragon that launches Dragons on Uranus will look fine. Category:Non-Pocket God World Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Glitches